MY SEME
by Neung Hatsuki SAM
Summary: Sasuke remaja belasan tahun yang sedang dalam hormon tinggi! sedangkan Naruto bocah mau beranjak 10 tahun yang dewasa sebelum waktunya! inilah kisah mereka NARUSASU! hatsuki
**MY SEME**

 **Naruto masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter awal : Semeku, bocah berambut pirang!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Thanks banget Ahn Ryuuki Hatsuki yang sudah sudi memperbaiki, membaguskan, dan merombak cerita ini jadi tambah mesum :V aku sekarang jadi tahu kesalahanku selama ini adalah aku terlalu minim kosa kata dan typo kayaknya akan selalu menjadi kesalahan abadiku :V (salah masih bangga!) oke jangan banyak bacot! Langsung meluncur!**

 **.**

Berbeda… kata-kata yang mungkin sangat ditakutkan oleh sebagian orang! Berbeda artinya tidak sama, sesuatu yang aneh yang tidak akan dilakukan oleh kebanyakan orang. Tapi bukan kah setiap orang berbeda? Wajah, ibu dan bapak, postur tubuh dan cita-cita. Lalu apa yang menakutkan? Saat kau tidak menyukai sesuatu yang disukai kebanyakan orang, dan orang-orang mulai memandang rendah dan menjauhimu.

Intinya sih ini cerita tentang gay, emang dari tadi berbelit‐belit, sih. Namun ini adalah cerita tentang seseorang yang merasakan perbedaan itu di hidupnya.

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, umur 17 tahun, dan sudah menemukan jati dirinya kalau selama ini ia menyukai lelaki, makhluk berbatang, dan tidak memiliki hasrat pada makhluk yang memiliki kelebihan daging di bagian dada.

Tanda-tanda kelainan itu sudah muncul saat Sasuke berumur 14 tahun. Pada saat teman-temannya lagi heboh-hebohnya membicarakan bokep, seks, dada perempuan dan bagian dalam celana wanita, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Ia semakin yakin kalau dirinya berbeda saat dirinya cenderung lebih suka memandang lelaki lain, padahal cewek-cewek di kelasnya lumayan cantik, tapi ia lebih tertarik pada cowok-cowok keren.

Dan kesadarannya semakin mantap sejak ia kenal dengan dunia maya, saat ia dengan sengaja menonton video porno antara sesama lelaki. Melihat video itu, membuatnya merasakan hasrat menggebu‐gebu yang membuat miliknya tegang dan basah.

Awalnya, Sasuke merasa takut, resah, minder dan tentu saja merasa bahwa ini semua adalah beban. Namun, seiring dengan bertambahnya usia, ia mulai bisa menerima keadaannya sendiri. Tapi karena semua hal itu, membuatnya jadi pribadi yang anti social, menghindari pertemanan yang akrab.

Ia takut jatuh cinta.

Bukan karena ia pecundang, Sasuke hanya tidak siap dengan kemungkinan penolakan teman-temannya. Dianggap sampah, dan bagaimana dengan keluarga besarnya?! Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan ayahnya sendiri.

Dan begitulah Sasuke dengan kehidupan sendirinya, tapi apa ia benar-benar sendiri? Kalau−

"Kak Sasukeee!" kalau bocah pirang ini menganggu ke sendiriannya!

Bocah hiperaktif ini adalah anak teman mamanya Sasuke. Nama bocah itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki, ia dititipkan sementara disini karena ibunya sedang berbelanja. Sebenarnya Naruto bukanlah bocah kecil, hanya saja Sasuke lebih suka menyebutnya bocah meski Naruto sudah berumur sembilan tahun, hampir menginjak sepuluh tahun.

Tapi bocah ini sama sekali tidak polos! Di umur segitu, dia sudah suka yang namanya dada perempuan, Sasuke yakin ketika Naruto bertambah dewasa nanti, bocah itu pasti jadi penjahat kelamin! Dunia canggih begini tidak ada yang namanya anak polos! Tanpa diberitahu pun, mereka sudah mengetahui dengan sendirinya.

"Main yuk, kak!" ia merengek lagi, benar-benar bikin Sasuke kesal.

Pemuda oniks itu langsung memberikan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat si pirang keder. Bocah itu langsung diam, Sasuke menyeringai, jadi dewasa memang menarik. Dia jadi bisa sok kuasa.

Tapi biarpun takut, Naruto tidak kunjung keluar juga dari dalam kamar Sasuke, soalnya di sini cuma kak Sasuke yang bisa diajak bermain, walau judes.

Karena bosan Naruto melihat-lihat koleksi buku yang ada di rak buku.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit malas kalau sudah dititipkan di rumah bibi Mikoto, habis tidak bisa bermain sama teman-teman, ngintip orang pacaran dan tidak bisa ngintip cewek-cewek mandi bersama kakek Jiraiya, tetangga sebelahnya.

Oke! Dia emang anak kecil yang bersikap sok dewasa namun tidak pada tempatnya. Dia suka mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Terlebih karena ia dekat dengan novelis mesum macam kakek Jiraiya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung menceritakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat otaknya ikut tercemar.

Perempuan itu cantik, diciptakan untuk kesenangan pria. Itu kata kakek Jiraiya.

Yang ia tahu perempuan itu adalah mahkluk yang membuat kaum adam tergila-gila, seperti kakek Jiraiya yang diperbudak oleh nenek Tsunade, atau ayahnya yang di perbudak oleh ibunya.

Naruto terus melihat deretan buku yang membuatnya bosan, tidak ada satupun komik, yang ada hanya buku‐buku tebal yang membuat kepalanya pusing, sampai ia melihat sesuatu yang terselip diantara buku itu. Karena penasaran ia langsung mengambilnya.

Tapi Sasuke dengan sigap merebutnya! Naruto manyun.

"Apa sih itu?" tanyanya.

Tapi Sasuke menjawabnya dengan ketus, "Jangan sembaragan mengambil punya orang! Pergi dari kamarku," usir Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kakinya.

Bocah kecil itu mendadak menyeringai jahil, "Video porno ya?! Hayooo! Kakak suka nonton gituan."

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah!" hardiknya sambil memukul kepala bocah itu, Naruto menatap sebel.

"Kalau kak Sasuke pelit, aku akan bilang sama bibi!" ancamnya yang membuat Sasuke makin berang, ia langsung melotot dengan kejam.

Nyali Naruto menciut, ia me‐meletkan lidahnya kesal. Kemudian bocah pirang itu beranjak ke arah pintu, Sasuke pikir si bocah nakal itu akan pergi dari kamarnya.

"BIBI! KAKAK SASUKE NYIMPAN VIDEO P…ummm!" untung Sasuke bergerak cepat dan menutup mulut si bocah brengsek ini.

"Sasuke jangan jahili Naruto, sayang!" Sayup-sayup suara lembut ibunya terdengar dari arah dapur.

Naruto memberontak, "Diam!" desis Sasuke berbahaya.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke melepas bocah itu, Naruto langsung menyodorkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ceria. "Perlihatkan padaku atau ku lapor nih!" ancamnya lagi membuat kepala Sasuke berdenyut sakit, bocah ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

Tapi, kasih lihat tidak ya? Pasalnya, ini emang video mesum, tapi tentu bukan mesum antara pria dan wanita! Apakah tak apa nih?! Nanti bocah itu banyak Tanya lagi.

Tapi akhirnya daripada membuat kekacauan akhirnya CD itu di berikan juga pada bocah itu. "Nih!"

Saat melihat gambar depan CD itu, Naruto langsung heran, "Eh! Kok, kakak cowok ini cium cowok juga, sih?" tuh kan dia banyak tanya.

"Laki-laki boleh cium laki-laki lain kok," jawab Sasuke asal

"Eh, benarkah?! Tapi saat ngintip orang pacaran yang aku lihat lelaki itu mencium perempuan. Tidak ada yang mencium lelaki." Dasar bocah ini!

"Kamu tuh juga pernah dicium ayahmu kan? Dia juga lelaki." untung ia punya alasan ngeles, Naruto memandangnya lagi dengan tatapan polos, sial ni anak!

"Kak, ini kan video mesum! Bukan ayah cium anak! Lagian video porno yang aku lihat itu anak laki-laki cium perempuan, remas tetek! Main-main memek! Hehehe..." Sialan! Siapa bilang bocah itu polos! Otaknya bejat!

"Kalau dengan lelaki emang bisa? Mereka kan, tidak punya tetek!" aduh! Sasuke memijit tengkuknya, bocah berotak kosong di depannya ini emang tidak tahu malu.

"Bisalah, laki-laki juga punya dada!" Ujarnya ketus.

Naruto langsung memegang dadanya sendiri, "Mana? tidak besar macam punya bibi Mikoto!"

anjrit! Sasuke langsung melempar bocah itu dengan bantal, bisa-bisanya si bocah kampret itu mengatakan hal mesum tentang ibunya.

Naruto mengaduh sambil mengelus bokongnya yang menghantam lantai ketika di timpuk pake bantal tadi. Ia kembali mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang kembali membaca bukunya, remaja itu duduk diatas lantai, Naruto sekali-kali ia melihat cover video itu sambil tersenyum geli sendiri.

"Tapi benerkan, kak? Di mana enaknya pegang tetek kalau tidak besar." Sasuke kembali melotot, Naruto mundur sedikit melihat wajah kejam pria itu. ia tertawa takut-takut tapi tetap penasaran dalam otaknya.

Sasuke tahu dengan rasa penasaran bocah itu, lalu muncul pikiran kotor di kepalanya. Ia bisa memanfaatkan rasa penasaran bocah itu… tapi, ini tindakan bejat! Ia bukan pedofil.

Namun, keinginan di sentuh oleh lelaki lain juga amat kuat dalam hatinya. Ia memejamkan mata lalu meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini hanya sentuhan biasa. Dengan pelan ia membuka kancing kemeja yang ia pakai dan mendekat ke arah bocah itu.

"Coba kau pegang, ini sama kok dengan punya perempuan." Ya, mungkin otaknya sudah ikut kotor sekarang karena bocah ini.

Bocah pirang itu memandang pria remaja didepannya dengan heran, tapi ia juga menuruti perintah itu. Ia membawa jari kecilnya dan menyentuh puting kemerahan sasuke.

Rangsangan geli langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuh sasuke, saat jempol dan jari telunjuk Naruto mengelus‐elus puting merahnya. Sentuhan ini tidak sama rasanya seperti ketika ia menyentuh putingnya sendiri. Jangan salah paham! Sasuke sama sekali tidak onani, ia tidak pernah memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Menyentuh bagian‐bagian tubuh sendiri kan wajar saat mandi.

Ia tidak mesum, tapi disentuh begini membuat ia gementar, dadanya berdetak ia tahu yang menyentuh dadanya cuma anak kecil tapi kenapa ia terangsang begini?!

"Eh, jadi keras?!" si bocah pirang itu makin penasaran melihat obyek yang dirabanya mendadak keras di jari‐jarinya. Belum pernah ia lihat yang seperti ini, teteknya juga pernah dipegang oleh mama saat bermain tapi teteknya tidak mengeras macam ini, aneh?!

"Uuhh…Eum!" Sasuke menahan suaranya sendiri, saat Naruto terus mengelus dan meraba puting dadanya. Rasanya begitu enak, dadanya terasa nikmat! Ia ingin lebih, tapi takut Naruto tidak mau, anak kecil kalau dipaksa nanti dia lapor kemana‐mana.

Sedangkan Naruto makin penasaran, sambil terkekeh ia mencubit dengan keras dada itu. Sasuke berteriak karena rasa terkejut dan sakit, ia menampar tangan nakal Naruto. Tapi Naruto dengan senyum jahil tetap mencubit puting yang mencuat itu.

"Sakit, bodoh!" Sasuke kembali menampar tangan berkulit 'tan' itu, tapi Naruto tidak menyerah ia tetap melakukannya setiap kali punya kesempatan, kalau berhasil ia akan menarik kedua puting dada itu dengan keras dan menjepit dengan jarinya kuat-kuat sampai Sasuke berteriak. Ia akan tertawa kalau melihat kakak judes itu kewalahan.

"Sakit! Ah!" Sasuke benar-benar kewalahan melarang bocah ini, kedua puting dadanya merah sekarang. Tubuhnya melunglai, hingga jatuh terduduk.

Dari posisi duduk seperti ini, Sasuke bisa melihat bocah itu yang berdiri tegak sambil tertawa riang, dengan kedua jari yang terus menarik puting Sasuke.

Sakit tapi enak! Bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau celananya menjadi sesak. Ia benar-benar terangsang sendirian akibat perbuatan bocah itu! Ya iyalah mana mungkin bocah itu terangsang. Ia boleh tahu hal-hal mesum tapi mana tau perasaan sakit plus terangsang saat diperlakukan begini.

"Kak Sasuke kalah! Ha…ha…ha…!" ia tertawa keras, lalu berhenti saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat merah, nafasnya juga pendek-pendek ia bahkan melihat air mata yang hampir jatuh.

"Kakak Sasuke, tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan cemas. Sasuke menarik kerah baju bocah itu hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan dalam jarak dekat.

"J-Jangan dicubit, sakit." Bocah itu mengangguk, Sasuke mengarahkan tangan Naruto ke dadanya yang memerah, "dielus seperti ini saja." Katanya sambil menaik turunkan tangan kecil Naruto di putingnya yang merah.

Ia mendesah perlahan, Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan. "Ueum! M-mau menghisapnya? Kamu sering lihat bayi minum susu di dada ibunya, kan? Kamu bisa melakukan seperti itu." Ya Sasuke mulai tidak waras sekarang, ia benar-benar terangsang ia ingin Naruto menyedot teteknya, namun bocah itu nampak jijik.

"Aku bukan bayi, kak Sasuke!"

"Tidak apa! Ini enak kok, cobalah!" Nafas Sasuke mulai memburu ia menarik kepala bocah itu ke dadanya, Naruto memandang tetek Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, ia tidak mengerti, ia bingung harus melakukan hal itu atau tidak.

Tapi…

"Naruto! Ramennya dah siap!" Suara lembut Mikoto menghancurkan segalanya, Naruto langsung berwajah cerah. Ia langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke! Meninggalkan lelaki remaja itu yang di penuhi hasrat yang tinggi.

Sial! Rapalnya dengan jengkel! Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Otak warasnya kembali dan mengutuk perbuatannya tadi, bisa-bisanya ia terangsang karena ulah anak kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali dengan semangkuk ramen, dengan sekali-kali ia memasukkan mi besar itu ke mulutnya. Sasuke mendecih melihat bocah itu.

"Kak Sasuke, ini ramennya." Pria onik itu mengernyit jijik melihat ramen yang disodorkan Naruto, kalau itu untuknya kenapa dimakan juga.

"Untukmu saja," katanya kesal, Naruto tersenyum senang! Sebenarnya ia tidak rela ramen ini di makan Sasuke biarpun bibi Mikoto bilang ini untuk Sasuke, karena itu ia memakan sedikit ramen itu secara diam-diam.

Ia benar-benar gembira akhirnya ia bisa makan ramen ini sendiri.

Slruppp...

Ia terus memakan ramen dengan wajah bahagia, Sasuke kembali mendecih saat ingat ia terangsang dengan sentuhan tangan bocah itu. Tapi makin lama melihat bocah itu memasukkan mie ke mulutnya, dadanya kembali berdebar.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana kalau teteknya yang berada dalam mulut bocah itu, dihisap seperti itu.

Uuuh~ dia bisa gila hanya dengan membayangkannya! Ada apa dengan hormonnya hari ini?

Sasuke bangkit dan mendekat pada bocah itu.

"Itu ramen kakak, kan?" dengan berat hati Naruto menganggukkan kepala, ia tidak rela ramen ini diambil dan masih ingin memakannya. Tapi ini kan memang milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum aneh, lalu mengambil mangkuk ramen itu menghasilkan wajah kecewa di raut wajah bocah itu.

"Kau boleh kok memakannya lagi, tapi…" Pernyataan itu langsung di sambut oleh Naruto dengan wajah ceria, ia menunggu perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi ramen kesukaannya.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, membuat tubuhnya seperuh berbaring.

"Makan di sini…" kata Sasuke lagi sambil menaruh helai‐helai mie ramen panas itu diatas putingnya sendiri, rasanya panas tapi putingnya juga jadi sensitive.

"Ahhh~~ayo makan~~" katanya dengan suara mendayu.

Naruto melihat pemandangan itu dengan tidak yakin. "Kan kotor," ucapnya polos.

"Tidak! Tubuh kakak bersih~~~ ayo~~" ia menarik kepala bocah kulit tan itu mendekat.

Naruto sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang memaksanya, tapi akhirnya ia lakukan juga. Ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai memakan mie yang ada di tetek Sasuke. Menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan rakus. Terkadang giginya ikut andil, menggesek puting menonjol berbalut mie ramen itu. Saat mie di dada Sasuke hampir habis, Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar‐lebar dan meraup dada Sasuke dalam satu hisapan. Menghisapnya kuat‐kuat hingga membuat Sasuke tercekat.

"A−Akhh! Naruuuu~~" Sasuke mendesah keras, Naruto langsung melepaskan puting kemerahan itu dari mulutnya.

"K‐kenapa kau berhenti?!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi, sedikit lagi ia hampir klimaks hanya dengan hisapan Naruto pada putingnya.

"Kak Sasu baik-baik saja?"

Uuh, dia malas menjawabnya, kenapa anak ini tidak menghisap saja teteknya tanpa banyak bertanya. Sasuke kembali mengambil sumpit, kini ia menaruh mie panas itu di kedua dadanya.

"Aahhhh!" ia merasa panas dan 'kotor', bertingkah mesum seperti ini.

Sedangkan Naruto semakin tidak mengerti melihat tingkah kakak di depannya, ia kelihatan kesakitan tapi juga suka dengan rasa sakitnya.

"M~makan lagi~~"

Bocah itu menggaruk kepalanya merasa agak aneh melihat kakak itu, tapi ia juga kembali menghisap tetek pemuda oniks itu. Memakan ramen itu dengan lahap, Sasuke benar-benar ke enakan ia tidak peduli kalau kulit putingnya akan melepuh karena terus-terus ia taruh mie panas. Rasa di putingnya begitu nikmat berada dalam mulut bocah pirang itu, diam-diam Sasuke mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"Ahh, nikmat~" ia mendesis pelan, mulut kecil Naruto terus memanjakan putingnya. Kocokan di penis ia percepat! Perasaan enak terus mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Ia hampir saja keluar kalau saja Naruto tidak menghentikan hisapannya.

Ia melirik bocah itu dengan kesal dan kecewa, "Kenapa tidak di makan lagi tetek kakak?"

"Habis," jawab Naruto sambil meminum sisa kuah ramen di mangkoknya, Sasuke mendesah benar-benar kecewa pentilnya sudah sangat merah dengan bau kuah ramen. Kenapa mie ramen cepat habis, sih? Ia masih dalam libido tinggi ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa memuaskannya.

Sasuke menjulur tangannya dan mengapai penis kecil Naruto, bocah pirang itu tidak peduli ia terus menjilat sisa-sisa kuah ramen yang ada di mangkoknya. Sedangkan Sasuke libidonya makin meningkat saat mengelus penis orang lain walaupun itu hanya junior anak kecil.

Dengan cekatan ia melepas celana anak itu yang membuat Naruto kaget.

"Eh! Apa yang kak Sasu lakukan?" tanyanya sambil menarik celananya lagi, ia malu. Sasuke langsung memukul tangan bocah itu membuat Naruto mengaduh sambil mengelus tangannya yang merah.

"Tenang saja, kakak akan membuatmu enak."

"Eh, Enak?" tanyanya tidak mengerti yang di jawab oleh sang raven dengan anggukan kepala. Setelah itu Naruto membiarkan kak Sasuke menjilat junior kecilnya.

Ada perasaan lucu yang ia rasakan ketika kak Sasuke memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam mulut kecilnya. "Kak Sasuke aneh." Guman Naruto ketika melihat wajah ceria lelaki remaja yang tengah berjongkok di depan selangkangannya. Sasuke tidak peduli ia terus menghisap dan mengemut penis kecil itu.

Ia benar‐benar lupa diri, bahkan tak dipedulikannya pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Siapapun yang naik ke atas, dan melongok ke kamarnya pasti bisa melihat pemandangan mengejutkan ini.

Karena penis Naruto masih berukuran kecil, Sasuke bisa mengulum semuanya bahkan dua buah zakar yang menggantung di bawahnya. Ia melakukan gerakan melumat dengan mulut dan lidahnya, gerakan mengelitik yang membuat bocah kecil itu mendesis keenakan.

Setiap kali mendengar suara Naruto yang mendesis keenakan, Sasuke makin menyukai apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini. Sedangkan bocah blonde yang penisnya sedang di manja, memandang kakak di depannya dengan lekat-lekat.

Setiap pergerakan Sasuke, matanya yang terpejam, hidungnya yang mancung serta peluh yang mengalir di sisi wajah putihnya semuanya terasa indah di matanya. Ini bahkan lebih indah dengan semua ramen yang ada di dunia ini, kuah ramen yang ada Naruto di atasnya bahkan kalah jauh di bandingkan kakak yang sedang mengemut penisnya.

"Kak Sasu." Panggilnya, yang membuat Sasuke menengadah dengan mulutnya yang penuh penis.

"Uem~~Aupa?" ia menyisir rambut hitam kakak itu, sekarang ia sadar kakak di depannya sangat cantik bahkan seribu kali lebih cantik di bandingkan Miya-chan artis favoritnya yang sering ia tonton dengan kakek Jiraiya.

Sekilas ia juga terlihat mirip bibi Mikoto. Ah~ tidak! Tidak! Kakak ini jauh lebih cantik!

Naruto menyentuh hidung mancung Sasuke.

Tidak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya, sang raven kembali melakukan tugasnya, ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang lepek ke belakang telinga sebelum kembali menghisap penis kecil yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Naruto menggeram semakin keras, tanpa sadar ia menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat dan melingkarkan kakinya dengan kuat pada leher Sasuke. Membuat pemuda bishie itu tercekik, tapi si raven malah menyukai sensasi terdesak seperti itu.

Ia merasa nikmat saat hidung mancungnya tergencet, saat nafasnya tersumbat~~ uhhh… seandainya pemuda di depannya adalah lelaki dewasa ia yakin Naruto akan menarik kepalanya kuat-kuat dan mendorong penisnya yang besar, memperkosa dengan bar-bar mulut sensualnya.

Pemikiran erotis itu membuat penisnya makin tegang, ia berdiri dengan gagah di dalam celananya. Karena sesak Sasuke melepaskan celana itu membebaskan juniornya yang sedari tadi menderita dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"Uhh… Kakak aku ingin kencing! Aku tidak tahan!" teriak bocah blonde sambil melepaskan kakinya di leher Sasuke, namun sang raven menahan pinggul bocah itu. "Khencing~~hah~~hah~~ saja." Jawabnya sambil terus menghisap kuat penis kecil Naruto.

"Kak, aku kencing lo?!" ia makin tidak mengerti dengan kakak di depannya.

"Khakak aus, kakan akhan minum~~~" Naruto menggaruk rambut, otak polosnya di paksa bekerja dengan keras.

"Kakak haus minum air kencing? Jangan-jangan kalau lapar makan e'e'k ya?"

Plak!

Sasuke langsung memukul kepala kosong bocah itu dan melepaskan penis itu dalam mulutnya. "Sudah sana kecing!" serunya dengan kesal, Naruto sumringah dan berlari dengan terseok-seok (karena celananya sudah turun ke bawah) kedalam kamar mandi.

Uhh~ Sasuke kesal tapi tangannya terus mengocok penisnya yang tegang. Karena tidak tahan ia telentang di sofa dan membuka kedua pahanya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengelus anusnya sendiri. Sengatan listrik kedua mengalir indah keseluruh syaraf di tubuhnya.

Pelan tapi pasti ia mulai memasukkan satu jarinya, dan nafasnya langsung memburu, kesat dan kering, bahkan jarinya langsung di cengkeram oleh anus ketatnya. Pedih dan panas mendera anusnya, ia merasa sangat mesum sekali!

Perasaan membuncah itu membuatnya ingin memasukkan satu jari lagi tapi ia takut kesakitan. Uhh~ sudahlah! Kepalang tanggung! Dan Sasuke pun mulai memasukkan jari ke dua, melakukan gerakan in‐out dengan cepat.

"Kak Sasu telanjang!" ia menengok sekilas pada Naruto yang melihat tubuh nakednya, dan kembali libidonya meningkat. Ia membuka pelan lubang anusnya dengan dua jari, "Mau makan anus kakak," tawarnya dengan nafas memburu

 **Plak!**

Satu tamparan di bokongnya membuat sasuke terlonjak. "Kakak Sasu jorok!" lalu Naruto tersenyum jahil melihat respon pemuda raven itu.

"Ayo main gendang!" serunya antusias dan melakukan pukulan di bokong telanjang sasuke membuatnya seperti dua buah gendang yang bisa mengeluarkan suara musik yang indah. Sasuke benar-benar kaget dan terlonjak-lonjak ia merasakan panas di kedua bokongnya yang terus di tampar oleh Naruto. Terkadang kedua tangan mungil itu sesekali menampar penisnya, membuat Sasuke semakin menggila dalam deraan rasa sakit yang merangsangnya.

Penis tegangnya ikut melonjak‐lonjak dengan precum yang terciprat. Naruto kira Sasuke akan kencing, "Ih! Jorok! Kak Sasu mengompol!"

Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan Sasuke demi mendewasakan Naruto.

Naruto keheranan dengan cairan bening kental yang terus keluar dari lubang urin Sasuke. Dengan iseng ia memasukkan ujung jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang tersebut, "Ini bukan kencing, ya?" berkali‐kali Naruto mencolok lubang tersebut, dan kini bukan hanya cairan bening, malah cairan putih kental yang keluar dari lubang tersebut.

Bocah yang masih belum mengenal kata masturbasi dan klimaks itu tak mengerti kalau cairan yang keluar itu merupakan tetesan‐tetesan sperma Sasuke yang merangsek keluar, Naruto fikir lubang kencing Sasuke bocor jadi ia mencengkeram penis Sasuke dan menutup lubangnya.

Naruto panik, "Burung kak Sasu bocor! Aku.. aku sudah menutupnya agar air putihnya tidak habis!" Sasuke menutup mulutnya saat tahu ia akan memekik keras. Gila! Rasanya kepala Sasuke akan meledak akibat deraan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya. Apakah ini tanda bahwa ia seorang masokis? Entahlah, yang Sasuke tau ia gila karena menikmati sentuhan kasar Naruto.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Sasuke semakin menyukai perlakuan bocah ini! Sangat suka! Namun tidak demikian dengan Naruto ia jadi bosan sendiri lalu menghentikan tindakannya, yang menghasilkan erangan frustasi Sasuke.

Saat ia mau beranjak, Sasuke menahannya dengan nafas terengah-rengah ia meminta, "Masukkan penismu ke sini." Sambil membuka anusnya yang berkedut, Naruto melirik sebentar.

"Tidak mau!" ia benar-benar bosan dengan permainan Sasuke! Sama sekali tidak menarik.

"Ayolah~" rayu Sasuke dengan wajah sayu, kalau Naruto sekarang adalah lelaki yang sama umurnya dengan Sasuke ia pasti akan menyerang dan memakan pemuda putih itu saat melihat wajahnya yang menggoda.

Tapi Naruto kini hanyalah seorang bocah kecil yang tidak mengerti arti rangsangan, walaupun ia sempat merasa ada yang aneh di tubuhnya. "Tidak!"

"Kakak mohon." Sasuke sudah meninggalkan kewarasannya, ia bahkan melupakan harga dirinya yang harus ia tegakkan walau dengan anak kecil sekalipun. Tapi ternyata Naruto bebal tidak mau di perintah.

Naruto jadi kasihan, apalagi melihat wajah Sasuke yang memohon begitu, tapi ia memang suka ketika melihat kakak itu memohon. Biasanya wajah itu dipenuhi oleh keangkuhan dan kesombongan. Tapi lihatlah sekarang Sasuke tengah memohon padanya dengan wajah merona. Ia merasa hebat.

"Oke deh~" mendengar persetujuan itu, Sasuke langsung menyiapkan bokongnya, menungging membelakangi Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum, jantungnya berdebar kencang saat Naruto mulai membuka celananya, ia mencengkeram dadanya yang terus berdetak hebat saat Naruto mendekatkan penis kecilnya kemulut anusnya.

"Ih, tidak bisa masuk kak!" katanya lagi saat bersusah payah masuk ke anus kecil itu, Sasuke mendegus ' _dasar bocah tidak berguna!_ _'_ Ia meludah ditangannya dan membalurnya di anus sendiri dan membuka lubangnya agar bisa dimasuki penis Naruto.

Bless! Penis kecil itu masuk semuanya.

"Uhhh~~sakit!" lumayan pedih saat penis kecil itu masuk ke anusnya. "Dorong, Naruto!" Naruto menurutinya ia dorong dan memaju mundurkan bokongnya. Yang Naruto tau kemudian adalah, ia suka dengan permainan ini.

"Hhnnmm~~Nikmat!" Sasuke suka, tapi prostatnya tidak sampai ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih panjang dan besar, penis kecil Naruto tidak akan sampai, dan itu membuatnya prustasi, namun ide cemerlang muncul di otak jeniusnya.

"Naruto, tolong ambil deodorant yang ada diatas tempat tidur kakak," perintahnya pada bocah di belakang bokongnya, namun Naruto tidak peduli ia terus melakukan gerakan menunggangi tubuh Sasuke, menyodok‐nyodokkan penisnya kedalam anus Sasuke. Penis kecil itu keluar masuk dengan mudah bahkan hingga kedua buah zakarnya pun ikut masuk.

Si raven kesal ia tahu Naruto tidak mau menuruti perintahnya, akhirnya ia merangkak sendiri dan Naruto makin senang saat kudanya bergerak.

Saat Sasuke sudah mengambil apa yang ia inginkan deodorant, langsung saja ia masukkan benda itu ke anusnya bersama penis Naruto yang masih menancap di sana, menusuk tepat di titik prostatnya. Sensasi itu membuat tubuh Sasuke melengkung indah.

Naruto keheranan. "Muat," ujarnya takjub ia menyentuh bokongnya sendiri. Sasuke tahu apa yang di pikirkan bocah itu.

"Naruto! Jangan coba-coba kau lakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya bocah itu penasaran.

"Karena kau seme‐ku," jawab Sasuke sambil mendelik.

"Seme? Apa itu?" tanya bocah itu kembali, membuat Sasuke mendengus kuat.

"Seme itu lelaki di atas lelaki! Jauh lebih hebat! Dan lelaki yang melampaui lelaki lain." Jawab Sasuke asal, ia tidak mau Naruto berubah jadi uke, akan ia didik bocah itu menjadi seme yang terhebat untuknya.

Naruto menganguk mengerti, ia memang bercita-cita menjadi hebat! Sangat hebat! Lebih hebat dari ayahnya bahkan lebih hebat dari semua lelaki di dunia ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi seme! Aku adalah lelaki di atas lelaki!" serunya bangga. Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Bagus! Sekarang bikin kakak senang, my seme," ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong deodorant tadi keluar masuk kedalam anusnya. Sensasi pijatan itu membuat Naruto kembali melakukan gerakan menunggang, bahkan ia juga menarik rambut hitam Sasuke memperlakukannya layaknya kuda yang sedang di tunggangi.

"Hnng~~Eumm~~Enak Naruuuuu!"

"Heaya!Heak!" seru Naruto sambil menarik rambut itu kuat, Sasuke mendesis menerima perlakuan itu, kepalanya sakit tapi tiap sodokan dildo yang mendera anusnya membuatnya menggeram nikmat walaupun harus ia dorong sendiri. Sekali-kali Naruto akan memukul bokong mulus Sasuke yang sudah merah. Sasuke benar-benar diperlakukan seperti kuda. Sasuke mencengkeram dan mengocok penisnya saat ia tahu akan segera datang.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat semua nikmat akan segera tumpah, tapi…

"Naruto! Ibumu kembali." Suara lembut Mikoto kembali menggema, menghancurkan nikmat yang akan segera ia peroleh.

"Yeay!" seru Naruto sambil mengeluarkan penisnya dan dengan cepat memakai celana kembali.

"Kakak Sasuke aku pergi dulu! Besok main kuda-kuda lagi ya!" serunya gembira meninggalkan Sasuke yang terengah-engah dengan rasa kesal setengah mati. Ia menarik celana dengan malas membiarkan keberadaan deodorant di dalam anusnya dan cepat‐cepat beranjak keluar kamar. Ia takut pada mulut ember Naruto bisa gawat kalau bocah itu menceritakan hal mesum ini pada ibunya.

Ia berdecak melihat Naruto yang melompat-lompat minta ramen pada ibunya, padahal tadi ia sudah makan ramen di teteknya dengan lahap. Di belakang Kushina—ibu Naruto—muncul Itachi dengan wajah capek.

"Yee! Kak Itachi… aku tadi main kuda-kudaan lo sama kak Sasuke!" Sasuke langsung melotot, ia beranjak dengan cepat "—Lain kali kita main kuda-kudaan juga ya, kak Itachi?" Itachi mengangguk malas, Naruto tertawa senang, namun tubuhnya ditarik cepat oleh Sasuke seraya berbisik. "Kau hanya boleh main kuda-kudaan dengan kakak, mengerti! Ini rahasia, jangan beritahu orang lain! Bukan kah kau seme?!"

Naruto mengangguk, membuat Itachi penasaran dengan apa yang dibisikkan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke dengan cepat menggeleng kemudian mendorong tubuh bocah itu dengan kakinya. "Pulang sana!" usirnya. Namun Naruto berkelit kebelakang Sasuke dan menendang dengan kuat bokong kenyal pemuda itu.

"Lain kali aku juga ingin main gendang, ha…ha…ha…" Sasuke tercekat saat deodorant yang ada didalam anusnya melesat masuk menghantam prostatnya, dan tanpa ia tahan penis Sasuke menyemburkan sperma di dalam celana hitamnya. Ia sangat malu ketika ia mendesah di depan Itachi yang menatapnya bingung. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamar mandi.

Dasar keparat! Bakal butuh perjuangan panjang untuk mendidik semenya tersebut!

Tbc

Liat tuh, TeBeCeh! :v

Banyakin review biar fict ini cepet di lanjut, kalau dikit yang review, bakalan lama dilanjut! :p


End file.
